1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene electronic devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapidly, semiconductor devices formed on silicon substrates have become more highly integrated to have a relatively high performance. However, there is a limitation in improving the performance of semiconductor devices due to characteristics of silicon itself and in manufacturing processes. Accordingly, research has been conducted into next generation devices that may overcome the limitations of conventional semiconductor devices having silicon substrates.
Graphene, a graphite monoatomic layer, is being considered as a next generation material due to its superior electrical and mechanical properties. Graphene is a material in which carbon atoms are connected as a hexagon in a plane, and has a relatively small thickness corresponding to a monoatomic layer. Thus, graphene conducts electricity about a hundred times faster than polycrystalline silicon that is mainly used as a semiconductor, and theoretically has an electron mobility of about 200,000 cm2/Vs. In addition, it is known that graphene may conduct electricity about a hundred times more than copper, and thus, graphene is considered as a basic material of electronic devices.
In particular, graphene is a zero gap semiconductor material, and thus, if a graphene nanoribbon (GNR) is manufactured to have a channel width of about 10 nm or less, a band gap is generated due to a size effect. Thus, a field effect transistor (FET) capable of operating at about room temperature may be manufactured.
Conventionally, graphene is grown on a metal thin film formed of copper (Cu) or nickel (Ni) by a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, and then, may be transferred onto an insulating thin film.